


Command and Obey

by Robeerno



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robeerno/pseuds/Robeerno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:</p><p>Can you please do a cophine bdsm?</p><p>WARNING: Bondage and Discipline. Could be a bit much for some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command and Obey

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: CophineFics

Cosima was sat on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket when Delphine got home. She was watching ‘The Inexplicable Universe’ with Neil deGrasse Tyson, so Delphine knew she wouldn’t have even noticed her enter. Her girlfriend tended to become absorbed in science and forget the world around her. Slipping off her heels silently and placing her bag on the small table by the front door of their apartment she began the short walk from the door to the back of the sofa. Cosima had still not acknowledged the blonde, her mind too far into the intricacies of ‘The Origins of Life’. Delphine took her opportunity and covered her girlfriend’s eyes with her palms. “We are scientists all day Cosima, perhaps we can take a break for a while yes?” She whispered into Cosima’s ear, her lips lightly brushing against Cosima’s lobe.

The brunette began to twist, but Delphine tightened her grip and kept her forward. “Eyes closed. No peeking.”

"Your wish is my command, Dr Cormier." Delphine could hear the smile in Cosima’s voice as she padded back to her back and removed two sets of leather handcuffs and a blindfold.

"That’s the plan." She replied, as she caught sight of Cosima looking at her through the reflection of the TV. She smiled and narrowed her eyes, before making her way around the sofa. She placed her knees either side of Cosima’s thighs and sat back. 

"You will be punished for disobedience." She teased as she lifted up the hand cuffs with her index finger, allowing the smaller girl to take in what Delphine had in mind. Cosima swallowed hard, trying to keep down the desire to rip off all of their clothes right now. Mistaking this for reluctance, Delphine’s face softened, "We don’t have to do this. Do you want to?"

"Oh God, yes." Cosima couldn’t answer quick enough. When Delphine was in Frankfurt, Cosima had dreamed about her every night. Sometimes they were domestic, vanilla, even cute. Mostly, they were anything but, and Delphine being the Dom and her being the Sub was a recurring one. Granted, it often involved a lot more leather and latex but this was good enough. Delphine smiled. "The safe word will be Eskimo, oui?"

Cosima shot forward, trying to kiss Delphine one last time before she was tied down, but was met with a firm hand on her chest that pushed her into the sofa. Delphine the monitor had gone years ago, dropped as soon as Cosima admitted her illness. Delphine the scientist was left at the door. Delphine the loving girlfriend had straddled Cosima’s lap and looked into her eyes for permission, but it was Delphine the Dom sat on top of her now, with eyes darker than midnight but with all the stars. 

Delphine leaned in and reached her hands behind Cosima’s head to tie on the blindfold. She was all too aware that her breasts were inches away from Cosima’s face, who was trying her best to sit still and obey. Delphine sat back and brought Cosima’s hands in front of her before tying them together and stepping off of the sofa. “Get up.” She demands and watches Cosima stand. The blanket once wrapped around her falling to the floor. Delphine steps forward and grips the base of Cosima’s baggy shirt, pulling it over the small girls head. Cosima stood there in her bra and pants, her hands still fidgeting even when tied. The blonde woman turns her around and pushes her in the direction of their bedroom.

"Walk." Cosima obeys, her legs moving as fast as they can. Delphine smacks her on the back of the thighs with a paddle she seemed to produce from nowhere. "I said walk." Her voice was firm and precise. She was in charge here and Cosima would have to obey or face the consequences. The smaller woman didn’t slow down, the feeling of the paddle against her legs had lit a fire inside of her. Disobeying was worth the Delphine bringing that paddle down hard, and she did. She struck Cosima with force, causing the smaller girl to let out a yelp of pain and arousal. 

They made it to the bedroom. Cosima stopped at the door as she waited more instructions. “Get on the bed. Maintenant.” Cosima obeyed and lay down on their four poster bed. Delphine unties her hands but moves quickly to tie them to the headboard behind her. The blonde woman walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. It gave Cosima a few moments to regain herself. This hadn’t been exactly how she had imagined it, but it was already better because it was real. Delphine really did have her tied to a bed and was about to have her way with her. The thought alone had been enough to force her into a cold shower, and the reality was unbearably sexy. She felt the second Delphine touched her she would be undone, but she was determined to keep it together. 

She heard the unmistakable click of heels on wooden floors. “Oh fuck.” She said allowed, picturing her girlfriend in nothing but heels. The door opened. Click.Click.Click. The blindfold started to slacken. “Eyes closed.” She obeyed. The fabric slid off of her face. “Open.” 

"Holy…fucking shit." She pulled on the handcuffs, trying desperately to break free. She thanked God that today she had tried out contacts because she would remember this sight for the rest of her life. Cosima ran her eyes up Delphine’s body. They started at the bottom, taking in the thigh-high leather boots, and the shape of Delphine’s legs underneath them. Next came the shorts. Tight, shimmering latex. Where they crotchless? Cosima tilted her head back and bit her lip furiously. They were. Finally, came the Bustier with its deep, plunging neckline that barely contained Delphine’s breasts. It hugged the curve of Delphine’s waist and the arms stopped at her shoulders, revealing the toned biceps that Cosima loved. She started to wriggle, desperate to pull free and feel Delphine beneath fer fingers. 

The blonde reached down and pulled Cosima’s ruined underwear down her leg, making sure to scrape her nails down the brunette’s thighs and calves, hard enough to create a mark. Once they were removed, Cosima’s feet joined her hands in being tied to the bed. Delphine moved to straddle Cosima’s waist, not giving the brunette the satisfaction of feeling her near her centre. She ran her hands across Cosima’s bra before undoing the clasp at the front and tossing it onto the floor. Delphine grabbed a breast in each hand and squeezed hard, feeling the hard nipples rub against her palm. Removing both hands she reached into her Bustier and pulled out a gold chain, on each end sat gold and black clamps. She looked Cosima straight in the eyes as she attached the first clamp. The brunette tipped her head back. Delphine attached the second and Cosima’s back arched, forcing her breasts into the blonde’s hands. “You are impatient. You will be punished.” Delicate hands found the side of the clamps and turned the tightening screws. Cosima let out a high pitched squeal of pain and pleasure, the heightened sensitivity doing nothing to help put out the fire burning between her legs. 

Delphine moved down Cosima’s body so that she sat directly above the smaller woman’s centre, but she lifted herself so they couldn’t touch. Cosima lifted her hips up, desperate to seek contact, and found it. Waves of pleasure shot through her body and escaped from her mouth in a deep, animal growl. In retaliation, Delphine grabs the centre of the chain and pulls hard, hard enough to replace Cosima’s growl with a yelp. “I decide. Not you. D’accord?” 

"Yes." Cosima pants, Delphine is still giving the chain tugs. 

"Who’s in charge?" Tug.

"You." Tug. 

"Who?" Tug.

"YOU, DELPHINE, YOU’RE IN CHARGE!" Delphine lets go, and Cosima rolls her head back into the pillow. If Delphine doesn’t touch her soon she’s sure she’l explode. Her pleasure and desire bubbling under every inch of her skin. She feels Delphine slide down, the blonde’s head sat perfectly between her thighs. Delphine hands run under Cosima’s thighs and grip her ass pulling her up. She blows gently, the cold air juxtaposing the hot skin it hits. Cosima disobeys every bodily instinct she has and keeps her hips still. 

"Good girl." Delphine purrs. Her mouth comes down on Cosima’s sensitive clit, sucking lightly as she write her name with her tongue. Cosima realises a high pitched squeal of satisfaction, that quickly turns into animal moans. Delphine replaces her mouth with her thumb and presses down hard before rubbing it against Cosima’s clit in small, fast circles. She pushes a finger in, curling it as she pulls out to stroke the brunettes g-spot. She enters two fingers this time, not happy with the response one received. Still not happy, she pulls on the gold chain with her teeth, making Cosima shake and pull at her cuffs. Perfect. Her mouth finds purchase on Cosima’s stomach and she licks from the top of her navel to the base of her breasts, biting down hard wherever she feels necessary. Tomorrow, the brunette will definitely have bruises. 

Delphine can feel Cosima start to shake, the muscles wrapped around her get tighter, she is close. With one last thrust and flick, Cosima is writhing. Delphine moves quickly, her tongue lapping as Cosima comes, desperate to taste. Once the brunette has stopped shaking and quivering, Delphine slides up her body, almost leaving a trail of her own wetness across Cosima’s stomach and sternum. Looks Cosima dead in the eyes, and the brunette knows exactly what is coming next. She licks her lips hungrily, and Delphine finishes her journey, her knees pressed firmly on either side of Cosima’s face. 

Cosima’s tongue darts out, unable to stay inside her mouth any longer, and strokes Delphine’s folds slowly, teasing. This was met by a hard tug on the chain. Delphine didn’t need to punish with words. A firm hand grabbed onto Cosima’s dreads and pulled her forward. Her tongue found Delphine’s clit and began to circle quickly, changing direction whenever she felt like it. Delphine responded by gripping her hair tighter and releasing her right hand from their cuff. Cosima wasted no time in bringing her fingers straight to her girlfriends centre and stroking gently. Two fingers pushed into Delphine, who pulled the chain and revelled in the feeling of Cosima’s moans against her clit. Cosima picked up her pace, desperate to feel Delphine in her mouth and down her throat. A high pitched moan hit the air, and Delphine’s hips bucked as she threw her head back. 

They stayed like that for a moment, neither wanting to ruin the perfection. Eventually, Delphine removed the clamps and got down. She sat on the bed as she began the long process of removing her boots before standing up and throwing the rest of her latex outfit on the floor. Cosima had managed to untie her left hand, and was working on removing the ties from her feet when Delphine placed a hand on her wrist.

"Je t’aime." She leaned in and kissed Cosima.

"I love you too." She paused. "Now help me untie myself so we can cuddle." Delphine smiled and untied her right ankle. "We’re definitely going to do that again." 

"Oui, definitely."


End file.
